User blog:Fuzzy Pop/Fuzzy Gives A Hand ;) to gao
(IM NOT RATING LIKE THIS BECAUSE UR MY FRIEND IT IS HOW IT IS!) Five Nights at Ursaring's is a Five Nights at Freddy's spinoff created by Scott Cawthon, using characters from the Pokémon series. In this game, the player is a Night Guard working at Ursaring's Pizza Place, a place with Pokématronics with a disturbing past. Despite all the things the main character passes of as rumors, they decide to work there in order to get their weekly pay. (so good so far I give this paragraph 10/10) Five Nights at Ursaring's begins with a simple screen with an 8-bit man in the middle. He introduces himself as a Pokémon Professor, though conveniently leaves out his name. He asks the player their name and gender (Which are put on the pay check at the end of the week) and their favorite type of Pokémon out of Normal, Water, Electric and Fighting. The one the player picks will be the most active Pokématronic throughout the week. After the introductions are done, the game continues onto the First Night. Here, the player character finds out what they have signed up for, an entire week of Nightmares, Horrors, and other things that can't be said here due to the possibility of ruining Ursaring's Family Pizza forever. (I also give this 10/10! I like the idea of giving the gender, name and your favorite peokemon! great job gao!) After completing the First Night comes a small 8-bit minigame where the player plays as Lopunny on the Show Stage. The minigames like this continue through all the nights until the Custom Night, which is where the final minigame takes place (More info in the "Minigames" section). (I'm not going to rate this as I will rate the mini game section) The game's main antagonist and the mascot of Ursaring's Family Pizza. Ursaring looks like any normal Ursaring would, however, he is decked out in a classy tophat and bowtie, not unlike how a Pokémon entered in a contest would look. He also usually carries a microphone with him, though he places it down from time to time. Ursaring is perhaps the most unpredictable Pokématronic, as he hides in the darkness of many rooms with only his eyes showing, causing the player to go look for him, wasting time while another Pokématronic could be entering the room. Ursaring attacks the player from the left. (good amount of info I think I will give this a 10/10 Keep this going!) Lopunny is the guitarist of Ursaring's band, and can be considered Ursaring's right hand man. Lopunny is active on every night, and is usually one of the first Pokématronics to reach the Office. However, he will not stay there for long, and will go back to wandering the pizzeria. Lopunny will stay at the door longer the higher his AI is set, however, and will go through the pizzeria faster, making him a sizable threat even on later nights. Lopunny attacks the player from the left. (I can see what your doing X3 anyway im going to give this an 8/10 because, is his guitar electric? what does he look like, does he have ears like a bunny? (im saying this for the many people who don't play/know what pokemon is) Ampharos is a backup singer of Ursaring's band, and could be considered his left hand woman. Ampharos is active on every night, and is usually one of the last Pokématronics to reach the Office. However, she will stay there for an awfully long time before returning to wandering the pizzeria. Ampharos will get to the door quicker the higher her AI is set, and will stay at the door for a slightly longer time, making her a sizable threat even on later nights. Ampharos attacks the player from the right. (I will give this one a 9/10 I don't see much wrong with it, does she carry a microphone what color is she? (yet again for the people who don't know about pokemon)) Greninja is an out of order Pokématronic situated in Ninja's Lookout, he is mostly unrelated to Ursaring's main attraction, though commonly appears in advertisements for the place. Greninja works uniquely to the other Pokématronics, as he doesn't appear in the doors or anything. Instead, Greninja must be monitored in Ninja's Lookout so that he doesn't escape. If Greninja is able to escape, he will rush for the Office down the East hall and the door must be shut quickly, or he will attack the player. However, if he is stopped, he will drain power from the door via damaging it with Water Shuriken, so the player is required to always keep tabs on him if they want to conserve their power. (Im going to give this an 8/10, what does Ninja's lookout look like?, and personally I think to many pokematronics come from the left 'eh?) Shiny Ursaring is a strange Pokématronic that appears when certain conditions are met. When he appears in the Office, the only way to get rid of him is to pull up the Monitor, and upon doing so, he will teleport out of the Office. Shiny Ursaring can be found if the poster of Ursaring in the West Hall changes to a green Ursaring. Upon doing so, a high-pitched Ursaring cry can be heard, and he will appear in front of the player. He is more common if the player selected Normal as their favorite type during the game's beginning. (this one deserves 10/10 GG) The Show Stage is the default camera that the Monitor is set on when starting a night. It is the most northern camera in the pizzeria. Ursaring, Lopunny and Ampharos start here, and the camera is good for keeping tabs on who has moved. However, once all three have moved, this camera becomes literally useless. The Dining Area is just a little bit south of the Show Stage, and is in the same room, hence it being Cam 01 B, rather than Cam 02. Lopunny, Ursaring and Ampharos all enter here on their way to the Office. The backstage is the area where all the spare Pokématronic parts lie. Several heads can be seen lining the walls, the main Pokématronics, and some more. Namely Teddiursa, Bunneary, Mareep and Froakie. The only Pokématronics to come through here are Lopunny and Ursaring. This is the area where Greninja performs during the day, or at least, where he used to. The entire room is a small area with a sign saying "Sorry, out of order!" There is almost nothing in the room, rather than a small tower in the centre. Every so often, Greninja will leave the tower more and more, but will leave less quickly if he is checked on by the player. Of course, Greninja starts here. No other Pokématronics appear here. This room is rather self explanatory. It is where humans go to deposit their waste. There are two doors here, one for males, and one for females. Ampharos is the only Pokématronic to go through this room. This room has the video disabled, leaving the player's only hope of detecting anything in here via audio. However, the player can actually hear the audio cues from any camera (And the Office), albeit a bit quieter. So there's really no point in checking this camera other than Ampharos being set crazily high. Another self explanatory room. This is the hall to the west of the player (Or, to the left, if you cannot comprehend "Complex" directions). Ursaring and Lopunny come through here on their way to the Office. If Ursaring is here, one more move and he'll be in attacking range of the player, so they must stay on their toes. The Supply Closet holds most of the pizzeria's cleaning equipment that they use for... Well, cleaning. Of course, it would not be complete without official Ursaring-licensed merchandise, and of course, they have it. All of the cleaning items are marked with "For use in Ursaring's Family Pizza locations only", which is truly the pinnacle of selling content. Lopunny and Ursaring pass through here. The corner of the West Hall, literally just outside the Office. This is also the place where Shiny Ursaring can be encountered, and so could be considered his starting point. Ursaring and Lopunny pass through here, Lopunny just before he enters the Office, and Ursaring just before he jumpscares the player. Yet another self explanatory room. This is the hall to the east of the player (To the right, if you cannot do geography). Ampharos will linger around here for a while while she heads for the Office, and Greninja will charge right through it in order to jumpscare the player. The corner of the East Hall, literally just outside the Office. The only Pokématronic to pass through here is Ampharos, just before she enters the Office (Greninja passes through the hall so quickly, he has no time to go here). (im going to give the entire section an 8/10 gao, I like how your making the pokematronics act sorta like the FNaF ones and your trying to make the rooms that way too but I'm just gonna say 'be a bit more original x3' Like any other Five Nights at Freddy's game... Well, almost all of them, there are tutorials coming in the form of a man on the phone explaining things to the player. Every night comes a different call that will explain Pokématronics, lore, or a mixture of the two. Every night has a Phone Call but Night 7. "Hello? H-Hello? Oh, hi there! I just wanted to record a little message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you, finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I'll be honest, it can be a little overwhelming, with them giving you so much stuff to do just on your first day, but I'll be here to help you. It's a piece of cake when you get used to it! Now, first things first, these Pokématronics are not at all like real Pokémon. In what way? Well, first of all, they're robots... heh... But secondly, and most importantly, these things literally want to kill you, and will do whatever they can in order to complete their goal. It's- It's not that they have anything against you, don't worry 'bout that, it's just that there's a slight bug in their facial recognition systems during the dark that has them recognize you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. And you know, we can't have kids seeing that, it could scare them for life, so we gotta stuff them back into suits, right? That wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with wires and crossbeams, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having yourself forcefully stuffed inside one of those could cause a little bit of discomfort... and death. But, hey. First night's gonna be a breeze, I'll talk to you tomorrow to help you a little more. Alright, goodnight!" (Im going to give this 8/10 so basically I do like the idea, like FNaF there should be a company greeting but it should be original and be creative I think you should add a bit of humor as if the phone guy wants to cheer you up but meh thats just my opinion) "Hello! It's me again. So, you made it past the first night, huh? Yeah, good job! That's exactly how I felt when I first worked that day... Whew, it was tiring. Anyway, tonight, some more things may be active, and the ones active yesterday might be a little more active too. I guess the Pokématronics don't like it when people get the better of them, huh? But, anyway, the guy in Ninja's Lookout, Greninja. Listen, he's extremely fast. You'll have to keep a good eye on him if you want to surv- If you don't want to be annoyed a lot. I didn't say died, no one has died to the Greninja Pokématronic, I assure you. So, you might be wondering why Greninja's out of order... Well, that's kinda a long story, but hey, we both got some time. Well, back in '87, we had a few more Pokématronics than we had now. Greninja himself also had a counterpart, we called him- Dangit, there's a...! Nevermind, he's gone. Anyway, Greninja's counterpart was always a little strange around the customers. One day, during one of the last events we had scheduled, he jumped for one of the little kids and- Well, it's quite gory, I don't think you'll want all the details. Anyway, I'll leave you to it! Good luck and good night!" (gg, this ones more original ima give it 10/10) "Hey. Yeah, Night Three. You know, you're something else! A lot of the other guys just leave after the first two nights... But I can see you're really persistent, I like that! ...Either that, or you really need the money... Either way, you're doing great so far! Tonight, things start getting real, so remember what I've taught you on the last two nights, alright? Ursaring might move for once tonight, so be prepared for that. If he does move, it seems like he likes to hide in the back, while the others are sorta always jumping out at you... So yeah, look really hard for him if you suspect him to be somewhere... Also, he doesn't really appear in the doors, it's not really that stealthy, ya know? Well, anyway, as of recording this, I've got one night left. So, I might not be here to wish you well on your last day, unless I record two tomorrow, I dunno. Anyway, you're doing great, so I'm sure Ursaring won't hurt you too much. Once again, good luck and good night!" (hmm a 9/10 I'm sure Ursaring won't hurt you to much, I think it should be something like, I bet Ursaring wont come near you (ya know? as in phone guy trying to console his fears) one again tiny little things) "Hello? You're back again, I see! Well, last night, Ursaring might've become a little bit active, but I'm sure you were able to deal with him, right? I got some good news for you this time, though. We don't have any other bots, which means there's nothing else you'll have to get adjusted to! Well, that is, unless you count B- Uh, nothing. A- Anyway... I might not be able to call you tomorrow, they're giving me the week off. A new guy's coming in to replace me on my shift, so... I'm thinking of taking a trip to Unova, I heard the weather's great there this time of year. Y'know, we once had a location in Unova, actually! Yeah, that was back when the franchise was really booming. Maybe I'll pay it a visit while I'm there, see what they've done with the place. Heck, for all I know, it could be converted into some kind of restaurant/Pokémon Gym Crossover, heh. Anyway, I'll leave you to it! You know what to do, I'll speak to you again la- Well, this might be our final goodbye, so... See you!" (10/10 I like it!) "Aw, the hell's this thing? What, why're they expecting me to use a phone? Don't they got limited power or somethin'? Eh, whatever... What the hell? This thing doesn't even get to the App Store! Ugh, the wifi here's crappy too... Why the hell would anyone take this damn job? Ha ha, looks like the Pokématronics were put to be able to walk around or something, maybe I'll go say hi to them. Hey there, Lopunny. You're looking mighty fine ton- *Pokématronic scream*" (I like this too! 10/10) "Hello? Hello? Great, you're there. Listen, they called me back over after today... I know what happened with Greninja. Don't worry, they've planned to scrap him for good later in the week. Alright, so... Someone's been inside the building. Quite a shock, I know. But the day guard kept reporting the same guy coming in again and again over the week without any children, and then leaving with a huge smile on his face. Kinda sounds like the plot of some horror movie, now that I think about it... A-Anyway, we told the guy to stay out, but he just gave us a strange look and stayed around a while longer... We didn't want to go to force because of the children. When all the staff left, the guy was probably still there. I think he might've done something to the Pokématronics... they all acted very differently today, especially Greninja. Alright... I'll be taking your shift over tomorrow, you've already had a tough enough week as is... I think I might've found a way to edit the bots, but I can't tell you over the phone... Alright, goodnight." (once again 10/10!) Every night, before accessing the next night, a minigame will play out. Each one is different, and they all tell a small tale of things that happen behind the scenes at Ursaring's. However, the final minigame will not unlock with a simple playthrough of the Custom Night, the player must complete 20/20/20/20 to be able to play it. This minigame is simple, though can be rather annoying if the player is not used to the Pokématronic's paths yet. The player plays as Lopunny, and must take his route to the Office. Attempting to go anywhere else than the path he takes during the game will result in a message saying "Error" in the top left corner. Upon reaching the Office, Lopunny has two choices. He can stay still outside the Office, and a few seconds later the door will slam shut, ending the minigame instantly, or he can enter the Office as soon as he arrives, which continues the minigame. Instead of being warped into the Office, Lopunny is warped to the Show Stage during the day. He notices a man dressed in green leading several children into a room next to the Restrooms, and attempts to chase after him, though due to the Restrooms not being registered in his coding, the "Error" message will appear. After a few attempts, Lopunny gives up and returns to the Show Stage, ending the minigame. (ohh is this 'green guy' the murderer? 10/10 :) ) This minigame takes place as soon as the first night's one ended off. The player controls a child watching Ursaring and friends on the Show Stage, though they are uniquely dressed so they can be told apart from the other characters. The main goal is to enter the room the man went into, as if the player attempts to go anywhere other than there or the Show Stage, they will be scolded by an adult and returned to the starting position. Upon entering the room, various Pokématronic heads can be seen on the walls, along with several suits. The man turns to the player, and green text appears on the screen. "What's this? A new friend come to play with us?", it reads. The man will slowly walk towards the player with a Froakie mask in his hands. If they fail to escape quickly, the man will place the Froakie head on the player, ending the minigame. However, if they are able to escape into the Show Stage and attempt to run somewhere such as the Hallway, the adult will return the player to their home instead of scolding them. The minigame ends with the player character crying in the back seat of their car. (gg! 10/10) Returning to Night One's setting of happening during the night, Night Three's minigame has the player controlling Ampharos. Like Lopunny, Ampharos must enter the Office by going through the path she follows. However, she will be interrupted. If the player character was caught during the previous minigame, Ampharos will be stopped during the Restrooms to look at a strange room in the back. Entering will cause Ampharos to be surrounded by the children, she attempts to sing to them, but they charge at her, making the screen instantly turn to black, ending the minigame. However, if the player escaped, Ampharos will not notice the entrance to the room, and the player will instead have to reach the Office through her path normally. Upon reaching the East Hall Corner, Greninja will zoom past Ampharos. The minigame ends with Greninja arriving inside the Office, and the Pokématronic scream playing. (10/10 again x3) Night Four's minigame once again takes place during the day. This time, the player controls Ursaring and starts on the Show Stage, with Lopunny and Ampharos standing next to them (However, if Ampharos was attacked during the previous minigame, she will not be here). Ursaring's main goal is to once again enter the secret room, though the pizzeria can be explored to a limited extent. The only place the player cannot enter is the Halls, and anything past them. Attempting to enter Greninja's area will result in the classic "Error" text being present. When entering the secret room, Ursaring notices the children to the back of the room (If she was attacked, Ampharos will be sitting at the left side, most likely deactivated). He attempts to entertain them, much like Ampharos did, but there will be no response. After attempting to sing to them numerous times, Ursaring decides that they are not in fact children, and instead must be small endoskeletons. The children's sprites then flicker from children to endoskeleton as Ursaring picks them up one by one and places them inside suits. After stuffing the final child, Ursaring turns to leave, but the man blocks the door. Green text appears on the screen "Where did my friends go? Did you do something to them?", it says. The man charges at Ursaring, ending the minigame as he touches him. (10/10 this is going really well!) The minigame of Night Five takes place during the day, and has the player controlling Greninja. Of course, instead of starting on the Show Stage like all the other minigames, Greninja starts in his area. Something to note is that Greninja is the fastest of all Pokématronics played thus far. The only place the player can access is the Show Stage and Greninja's Area, since all places lead off from the former. Upon reaching the Show Stage, Greninja will run up in front of Ursaring (Who has been returned to the Show Stage from the previous minigame. However, he and Ampharos look noticeably withered, but Ampharos only if she was attacked by the children) and jump a few times. The children begin to cheer louder for Greninja, which causes him to look for a target. A small boy and his brother sit in the centre of the room. Greninja pulls his arms back as the screen fades to black. Text appears on the bottom of the screen saying "Greninja used Water Shuriken!" The minigame ends with that text accompanied with a slashing sound. (10/10 I like these mini games!) This minigame takes place during the evening, with the pizzeria deserted. The player can choose to control either Ursaring, Lopunny, Ampharos or Greninja, each having slightly different abilites exclusive to this minigame alone. The player must explore the pizzeria to find a lone child sitting in the bottom right of a room (It is randomized every time the minigame is played). Upon finding them, whatever Pokématronic the player is controlling will attempt to comfort the child, only to go straight through them. Doing this a few times, the Pokématronic gets confused, and the child begins to move (Without a walking sprite) to the door of said room. The player must follow them, where they are lead to the special room. The man sits in the corner, he slowly turns to the player. Green text appears on the screen "My friends are all gone... And it's all your fault... Maybe I'll make you my new friends..." A bar appears at the bottom of the screen as the man walks towards the Pokématronics (The ones not being played as will block the exit to the room). The bar gradually goes down over time, and the lower it is, the faster the man will move around the room. Each character barring Greninja and Ursaring can take two hits from him before the minigame is restarted, and they all have special skills. Greninja is the fastest of all characters, but can take only one hit, Ursaring is the slowest, but can take three hits, Ampharos is slightly faster than Ursaring, and stops the man from moving for a few seconds if she is hit, and Lopunny is slightly faster than Ampharos and slightly slower than Greninja, he can take two hits, but has no real special ability. When the bar reaches nothing, the man collapses on the ground, and the player is given a choice. They can either spare him, or stuff him into a suit. If the player chooses to stuff him, Ursaring will step forward and grab him by the neck while a Shiny Ursaring suit appears near the back of the room. Text appears "Please... Don't put me in there...!" Ursaring walks closer to the suit as the man struggles to get out of his arms, Ursaring stuffs the man into the suit while the screen slowly fades to black. If the player chooses to spare him, the Pokématronics will move out of the way of the door, and the man will rush outside. A low pitched Pokématronic scream will be heard a few seconds after he exits. The main four Pokématronics will stand side by side in the center of the room as the screen fades to black. (This one gets a 8/10 simply because I think the child's location should be randomized along with the room, and I think you should take out the maybe in the 'I'll make you my new friends' as in he wants to force you to be his friends, also this guy just wants some friends! jeeze give him a break X3) On the Custom Night, the player can set the Pokématronics to be as active or inactive as they wish. There are no presets, though the hardest difficulty is obviously 20/20/20/20. The modes go as follows: Set to 0 Edit Ursaring will not move at all Greninja will still need to be checked on, though getting attacked is very, very rare Lopunny and Ampharos will begin to move around 4-5 AM Ursaring will only move on 5 and above Greninja becomes much more of a threat Lopunny and Ampharos will begin to move around late 3AM Ursaring will become much more aggressive, and may even override Lopunny on some cameras Greninja will have to be checked on much more than before Lopunny and Ampharos begin to move around early 2AM Ursaring will become extremely aggressive, getting to the West Hall at least 3 times a night Greninja will have to be checked almost exclusively Lopunny and Ampharos will begin moving around halfway through 1AM Ursaring will move extremely quickly. He may even stay in the West Hall Corner all night, if given the chance Greninja will have to be checked exclusively, no other Pokématronics can be looked at on cameras Lopunny and Ampharos will move almost immediately After completing the last few nights, the player will receive various different endings depending on what they completed. They are as follows: Night Five Ending Edit The player receives their paycheck with a cheery image of Ursaring, Lopunny and Ampharos in the background. The text is: "Recipient: *Player Name* Amount: 120 Pokédollars Memo: Keep up the good work!" Night Six Ending Edit Similarly to the Night Five ending, the player will receive their paycheck. However, instead of a cheery image of Ursaring and friends, it is an image of Greninja peeking out of his area, with ominous music playing in the background. The text goes as follows: "Recipient: *Player Name* Amount: 120 Pokèdollars, 50 cents Memo: Being moved to the day shift..." Custom Night Ending (Below 20/20/20/20) If the Custom Night is played below 20/20/20/20, this ending will occur. It shows a man leaving the pizzeria and getting into his car before driving off, it takes place during the evening. The camera will switch to inside the pizzeria, showing Ursaring and friends on the Stage, still in show mode, apparently. They continue to sing as the screen gets more staticy, eventually ending with Shiny Ursaring's jumpscare. After being seen once, this cutscene can be skipped. Custom Night Ending (20/20/20/20) The heads of the four main Pokématronics are seen outside an abandoned building while the music from Night Six's ending plays in the background. At the top of the screen, the word "End" can be seen. After about 10 seconds, the Pokématronics begin to distort. Eventually, they start glitching out, and their heads look to jump around the screen with all the strange things going on. For a split second before the screen cuts to black, one can see the original image, but with the Pokématronics' heads being lit up. (10/10! I dont see anything wrong with these endings!) Trivia This game was originally just a joke in chat, but it became a proper game when the creator actually thought about the idea for a little while. Contrary to popular belief, Greninja is not a good guy, nor is he a "god gay" (this is a great page! i give it a 9/10 it has little room for improvement I love the idea as I said before tiny, tiny things good work! keep it up! P.S. I feel like a teacher :3) Category:Blog posts